The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays, and more particularly, to adjusting VCOM driving for a display based on content.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, an electronic display may enable information to be communicated to a user by displaying visual representations of the information, for example, as pictures, text, or videos. More specifically, the visual representations may be displayed as successive static image frames. In some embodiments, each image frame may be displayed by successively writing image data to rows of pixels in the electronic display.
In addition to outputting information, the electronic display includes a VCOM that connects to pixel capacitor of unit pixels in the electronic display to connect the pixel capacitors to a common voltage. When pixels change, current may be injected into a dataline for a unit pixel. Resulting in a voltage variation in the VCOM due to dataline and VCOM coupling. The display during this voltage variation may result in display artifacts and/or improper final pixel voltages due to writing during VCOM voltage settling. In scenarios where the display has a relatively high refresh rate (e.g., 120 or 240 Hz), the period for the VCOM to settle is reduced. Furthermore, in scenarios where high voltage slewing is applied to the VCOM and/or the dataline may increase VCOM settling times. Moreover, VCOM settling time increases may increase when column or row drivers switch in the same direction simultaneously. Thus, it may be desirable to compensate for the charge.